


Sexy Phases

by Del_Rion



Series: Turquoise [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostate Pleasure, Rimming, humping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/pseuds/Del_Rion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories of an erotic nature, taking place throughout the “Turquoise” -series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reworked For Your Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> Story Info
> 
> **Title:** Sexy Phases
> 
>  **Author:** Del Rion (delrion.mail (at) gmail.com)
> 
>  **Fandom:** The Avengers  & Iron Man (MCU)
> 
>  **Timeline:** Marked at the top of each chapter.
> 
>  **Genre:** Erotica
> 
>  **Rating:** MA / FRAO
> 
>  **All characters _(so far; chapter-specific list at the top of each part)_ :**  
> Bruce Banner (Hulk), Tony Stark (Iron Man)
> 
>  **Pairings _(so far; chapter-specific list at the top of each part)_ :**  
> Bruce/Tony
> 
>  **Warnings _(so far; chapter-specific list at the top of each part)_ :**  
> Language.
> 
>  **Sexual content _(so far; chapter-specific list at the top of each part)_ :**  
> M/M, fingering, frottage, humping, kissing, prostate pleasure, oral sex, rimming.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Iron Man, Avengers and Marvel Cinematic Universe, including characters and everything else, belong to Marvel, Marvel Studios, Jon Favreau, Joss Whedon, Louis Leterrier, Kenneth Branagh, Joe Johnston, Paramount Pictures, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures and Universal Pictures. In short: I own nothing; this is pure fiction created to entertain likeminded fans for no profit whatsoever.
> 
>  **Beta:** Mythra
> 
>  **Feedback:** Much appreciated and cherished.
> 
>  
> 
>  **About _Sexy Phases_ :** Here be the porn.
> 
> Seriously.
> 
> You have been warned (or invited further inside).
> 
> These are a collection of shorter (or longer) stories that take place anywhere in the Turquoise series. All of them are erotic in nature, warranting an adult rating. They are either missing scenes from a less-adult-rated story, or just pieces that wouldn’t stand alone very well.
> 
> Each part starts with a list unique to that chapter: it includes the timeline in relation to the rest of the series (no, these parts are not in chronological order with regards to each other or the rest of the series), along with the chapter-specific list of characters, pairings and warnings and a summary. Please pay attention to that header in case of squicks or unwanted pairings!
> 
>  
> 
>  **Chapters and statuses** (so far) **:** Below you see the writing process of the story’s chapters. If there is no text after the chapter’s title, then it is finished and checked. Possible updates shall be marked after the title.
> 
>  **1: Reworked For Your Pleasure** (takes place before _Handling Pointy Things_ , [chapter 24](http://archiveofourown.org/works/487114/chapters/1908335))  
>  **2: Smooth Sailing** (takes place shortly after [_Handling Pointy Things_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/487114))
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline:** Right before ‘[Chapter 24: Conferential](http://archiveofourown.org/works/487114/chapters/1908335)’ of “Handling Pointy Things”  
>  **Characters:** Bruce Banner (Hulk), Tony Stark (Iron Man). Mentioned: Jane Foster, Thor  
>  **Pairing:** Bruce/Tony (mentioned Jane/Thor)  
>  **Summary:** After their nice double-date and the botched evening back at the Mansion, Bruce decides to start the new day in a better, brighter, sexier vein.  
>  **Warnings:** Language.  
>  **Sexual content:** M/M, fingering, oral sex, prostate pleasure.

## 1: Reworked For Your Pleasure

 

****

### Avengers Mansion  
Manhattan, New York, NY, USA

Bruce woke up to the calm quiet of an early morning. He lay still, eyes closed, filling his mind with information about his surroundings: the mansion was silent, which meant the other occupants were either still asleep or far enough from their room to maintain the illusion of a slumbering building; Tony’s warm, solid body was slightly pressed against his, the other man’s steady breaths suggesting he was still asleep. 

Even without opening his eyes, Bruce could say with absolute certainty that it was Tony. He could not hear or see the arc reactor, but there was a distinct mix of smells unique to him, and Tony never breathed as deeply in his sleep as other people, mostly due to the reactor mounted in his chest, on top of his lungs. 

He felt calm, which was good; he liked these mornings the best. There was no shouting, gunfire or a half-naked chase down the streets, his heart beating madly in his chest and his every thought circling around _can’t let_ him _out_ and _need to get away_. Bruce’d had too many of those mornings, days and nights, and he was happy to just laze around in bed and embrace the fact that he was allowed to lull himself into a false sense of security without it blowing up in his face immediately. 

Tony and the others kept telling him he was safe here. Tony more than most… Bruce knew, rationally, that Tony would do all in his power to stand by those words, and the things Tony Stark could do that were within his power – or which he made that way – were mind-blowingly vast and far-reaching. 

Perhaps Bruce should have thought twice before getting into a relationship with him. He should have been able to tell his heart and yearning soul ‘no’, like he’d done with other people before Tony. It should have been a precise, surgical cut away from this life and moving back to the one he knew better: the one where he ran and ran, never stopping, never comfortable enough to stop looking over his shoulder. 

Now, when he looked over his shoulder, he saw solid walls that were not a prison, and on his other side the man he’d already confessed to, out loud, that he loved. 

He was totally, hopelessly, entirely fucked. 

So fucked, in fact, that he rather looked forward to it becoming the norm. 

A smile curled his lips and he looked at the line of Tony’s back. The sheets had been pushed off during some hour of the night and Bruce could trail his form all the way down to the dip of his waist, the gentle, round rise of his hip and then mid-thigh before his view was obstructed. He knew Tony would shift soon, because the pressure on his chest would become noticeable enough to warrant an adjustment, but for now, he looked like a perfectly live version of some daydream Bruce had never had before meeting this man; sexual frustration hadn’t been one of his problems. His time had been better spent studying, researching, and bottling up all those nasty little thoughts of violence and anger. 

Now that he was allowed to feel an array of feelings of a sexual nature, he considered his options. He didn’t feel remorseful or like he had done something wrong, but their previous night with Jane and Thor had been a pleasant affair – until they returned to the mansion and got a face full of questions that Bruce wasn’t willing or able to deal with. 

They hadn’t gone to bed angry, exactly, thanks to Tony’s efforts to talk things through. The night had been somewhat ruined, though, the jovial mood lost, and Bruce felt a little like he should make it up to the other man – and himself – but mostly Tony because between the two of them, Bruce had lost his temper and left. 

As expected, Tony shifted and turned onto his back, still asleep. Bruce resisted the temptation to kiss his slack lips and risk waking him up. Instead, he tugged the sheet a little higher so that Tony wouldn’t get cold, then left the bed with a silent and agile grace the other man often hated: Tony was the one who’d slunk out of bed after a night with a stranger, and Tony hated to be on the receiving end of it when he would have rather enjoyed the presence of that person. Or, Bruce. 

Bruce gave the man a fond look, then turned and entered the bathroom. He closed the door and slid his finger along the dial on the wall, turning the lights up to the max. In the mirror, he saw his hair standing up, a mess of curls. He looked well-rested, well-fed and generally better looked-after than he had been in years. Staying in one place, living a fairly normal life, was starting to show. 

It wasn’t a bad change. 

He pursed his lips and then leaned forward, sliding his fingers against his face and the faint stubble on his cheeks and chin, then checked his lips and opened his mouth. Methodically, he went over every square inch of skin, from the inside of his cheeks to his lips, tongue, gums, and the roof of his mouth. It felt uncomfortable in places, but he had to be sure, for his own peace of mind. There was no compromise when it came to the safety of his lover. 

Once satisfied, Bruce checked his hands as well, for any scrapes or broken skin, made sure his nails were blunt and without sharp edges. He washed his hands, splashed water on his face, and even tried to control the unruly curls with his wet fingers before drying his face and hands, nodding at himself in the mirror. 

Bruce supposed other people didn’t stress so much about what he was planning to do. People called it ‘natural’, but for him it was almost methodical. He enjoyed himself more these days, that was no lie, and Tony’s constant pushing at his thresholds was speeding that process. Still, Bruce needed to find the brakes occasionally and feel like he was in total control of the situation. 

He opened the door and switched off the lights. His eyes found Tony, still asleep, and he approached the bed silently, getting up on it as gently as he could. He knew Tony hated being startled out of his sleep just as much as Bruce did – the curse of many past traumas – so he carefully moved to straddle Tony’s knees, then pulled down the sheet, dragging it against Tony’s skin to wake him up. 

Sure enough, the brown eyes blinked open, and as soon as Tony’s brain registered what was happening, a smile curved his lips. “Mornin’,” he murmured, voice still gravely. It was a rare spectacle to see Tony like this, vulnerable yet feeling safe, willing to drop so many of the defenses he kept between himself and people. With just the two of them, Bruce and Tony acted like slightly different people – or more like themselves; these times were a rarity, and it was sometimes hard to remember that the front was just pretense, not the real deal. 

“Morning,” Bruce replied, then placed his palms on either side of Tony’s head on the bed and leaned down to kiss him. Tony hummed into it, soft and pliant beneath him, clearly not expecting what Bruce’s brain had already planned out. That had to be one of the reasons Tony so often declared how much he loved Bruce’s brain. The thought made him chuckle and draw back, Tony’s brow furrowed as he tried to figure out the source of his amusement. 

“Do you want to go to the lab?” Tony asked. He wasn’t even properly awake and already he was thinking of science. That was an endearing quality, for sure, but it wasn’t part of Bruce’s immediate plans. 

“Not yet,” Bruce shook his head, then moved his hands down to Tony’s waist, and with calm deliberate movements pushed up the top Tony often wore to bed. He was aware of Tony’s eyes on him, and the breaths that had turned measured. Tony didn’t move to help, didn’t ask what was on the menu; Bruce knew the other man trusted him and most likely had no objections. 

After all, no one could shut Tony Stark up if he wanted to interject. 

With the tank top pushed up to mid-chest, Bruce returned his hands to Tony’s hips and slid his fingertips beneath the edge of his underwear. The material was soft and comfortable, and the skin beneath it was warm. Tony’s breaths changed just a little, and Bruce dragged down the briefs, all the way to his ankles because he needed them out of the way. 

“What do you want?” Tony asked, because he could stay silent only for so long. 

“You,” Bruce told him, “on your back. Stay like that,” he urged, and Tony settled his head down on the pillow, trying to relax although it wasn’t really working. 

“Like this?” Tony asked. He wasn’t nervous, not really, but whenever Bruce initiated sex, it felt almost like Tony needed to know how to perform his part. 

“Yeah, like that,” Bruce instructed needlessly, to not leave Tony hanging. His right hand moved up Tony’s thigh to where his cock lay between his legs. He wasn’t hard yet, but Bruce’s touch coaxed out an immediate reaction, and besides, he wasn’t in any hurry at this point; he took his time, rubbing his fingers along the soft skin, feeling the veins and muscle. After he started to receive an erection in response to his caresses, he adjusted his hold and leaned to the side, his left hand reaching out for the night stand and found the bottle of lube they kept inside. 

Beneath him, Tony groaned, his legs shifting slightly, hips following, and Bruce looked down at him. It wasn’t fair to Tony that he looked so wary, so restrained, but it was a necessity while in bed with Bruce; the other guy was always lurking just beneath his skin. Right now, Bruce felt calm and peaceful, and he allowed the fingers of his right hand to reach a little lower along Tony’s shaft, dragging against his balls. Tony tried to spread his thighs but couldn’t with Bruce’s legs in the way, and the scientist supposed it was time to move on to the next phase, now that he had the lube. 

He moved back a bit, dropping the tube of lube at the edge of the bed, then methodically grasped Tony’s knees and drew them apart, settling between his legs. It was unfair, the feelings that pooled inside him at the sight and feel of Tony’s legs brushing against his sides. 

“Are we going to –?” 

“No,” Bruce shook his head. 

Tony let out the air he had been holding. “Okay.” It was hard to tell whether he was disappointed or relieved. Sure, they had talked about the old-fashioned, penetrative sex, but Bruce didn’t think his current calm could handle that. The mere idea, of being that much more connected with Tony, made his skin feel one size too small. 

Bruce forced his mind back to the moment and the things he had decided to do, earlier this morning. His right hand returned to Tony’s cock, stroking it, and his eyes followed the uneasy movements of Tony’s fingers against the sheets. Bruce dragged his thumb across the head of Tony’s cock and watched his stomach muscles tighten. His chest rose and fell, the arc reactor moving with it, his ribs shoving upwards beneath the skin as his back arched a little, then settled down again to lessen the strain. Bruce’s fingers slid down towards the base of Tony’s cock and felt the trimmed hair scratch against his skin. His thumb pressed up along the underside, making Tony close his eyes and make a contented sound. 

One day, Bruce was going to dig up those reflexology charts and see just how relaxed and pain-free he could render the other man. 

For now, though, he shifted his body to lie down on the bed, propped up on his elbows, then placed his mouth on Tony’s cock and proceeded to map out every little spot he already should have known, but which were different under his tongue. He could feel Tony’s muscles tightening, suppressing the urge to shove his hips up. Bruce debated throwing his arm over his hips to keep him still, just in case, but trusted Tony’s self-control for now; it would give him something to focus on, because accidentally or purposefully shoving his cock down Bruce’s throat would lead to an inevitable stop to these proceedings if the other guy made a sudden appearance. 

Knowing his technique could use a lot of improvement, Bruce focused on the sensitive glans, traveling along its edges and across the surface. His right hand was making small motions at the base, spreading out the sensations, and so far Tony wasn’t complaining. 

Then again, the times when Bruce had put his mouth on any part of Tony other than his lips were rare, especially without protection, so there were probably very few reasons why Tony would call for a break. 

As Tony’s exhales got louder, Bruce moved on with his plan; he found the lube where he had left it, managed to open it with just one hand, but eventually needed both in order to not make a mess on the sheets by squeezing out too much. Deciding his mouth deserved a respite anyway, he lifted his head and looked at what his hands were doing. He opted to coat two fingers of his right hand with the lube, since he wasn’t as dexterous with his left. 

By the time he was done, the cap of the lube back in place and his fingers warming the lube to skin temperature, Tony had lifted his head and was following the proceedings. He had been biting and licking his lips, and his fingers had a firm hold on the sheets. His mind had probably come up with a dozen scenarios for what would follow, but Bruce was a simple man of simple pleasures: he took his fingers down a familiar path and, after finding what he was looking for, directed his forefinger inside Tony’s ass. There was barely any resistance between the lube and Bruce’s smooth pressure. Tony allowed his head to fall back onto the pillow, eyes wide, staring at the ceiling, jaw working. 

Bruce knew he wasn’t trying to distract himself, but rather make himself last; not letting his mind wander but giving it enough freedom to not become blinded by Bruce’s actions. His thighs spread a little, to give Bruce more room to work, and with an appreciative smile Bruce bowed his head again and nuzzled along Tony’s cock before using his left hand to raise it from Tony’s stomach and drag his tongue along it again. 

His finger continued a steady motion until he pushed his middle finger in with the first, stretching a little but not enough to distract the steady build-up of pleasure. He rotated his hand and pressed his thumb along Tony’s perineum, moving it back and forth with increasing pressure while his fingers searched on the inside. He got a rather vocal response to that, in the form of a choked-off moan and something close to a whimper. Bruce knew when his thumb pressed against Tony’s prostate from the outside because there was no biting back that groan of pleasure – and then his fingers on the inside must have reached their intended destination because Tony’s hips jerked, as did his cock, and his hands flew off the sheets and hovered for a bit before one settled on Bruce’s neck, in his hairline, while the other landed in Tony’s own hair, squeezing hard enough that it looked painful. 

“Holy hell, Banner,” he gasped, and Bruce kept going because he now had Tony by the balls without even having to resort to holding them – although he did anyway, with his left hand, as his mouth continued at a rather lazy yet thorough pace on his cock. Tony’s breaths were turning into steady whines and when Bruce looked up, his eyes were screwed shut, chest heaving, sweat on his skin. 

Bruce had him right where he had wanted. 

When Tony came undone a few short, glorious minutes later – after balancing on top of his orgasm in what looked like a precarious and enthralling position – Bruce’s jaw was aching a little and he was glad to pull off. The taste of cum didn’t annoy him, but his jaw needed some flexing, plus his tongue appreciated the break before it got a cramp. 

He couldn’t go far with Tony’s hand still clutching at him, short nails digging into his skin, scratching against the back of his neck. Bruce withdrew his fingers slowly, carefully, and looked at Tony’s dazed expression: he was blinking his eyes as if he’d just woken up all over again, and that alone was worth every imaginable stiffness and cramp. 

Eventually Tony’s eyes found his face. “What was that?” he asked. 

Bruce smiled, bemused, and moved up to rest half beside the other man, half on top of him – mostly because Tony still refused to let go of his neck. “A blow job,” he answered kindly. “Or don’t you think it qualifies?” 

Tony’s eyes screamed ‘shut up’ at him, and the genius rolled towards him, to mash their mouths together. The kiss was lazy and a tad desperate on Tony’s part, and during the course of it Bruce felt Tony’s free hand sneak between Bruce’s legs. Bruce moved to intercept it just as clever fingers curled around his clothed cock and gently pried it away. “Come _on_ ,” Tony whined against his lips, pulling back to meet Bruce’s gaze. “Just let me. Don’t think. Don’t get excited. Just –” 

“I think I would have to get at least a little excited,” Bruce noted dryly and drew Tony’s hand up to kiss his fingers. “It’s fine. I’ll deal with it in the shower.” 

“How is that any different from me dealing with it?” Tony asked, feigning hurt – or maybe he wasn’t feigning. 

“It just is, trust me. This wasn’t about that.” 

“It should be,” Tony insisted. “Just my hand. I’ll be quick. You were so amazing just now,” he kept talking, eyes pleading. 

Bruce almost caved, because it would be nice, but he needed to clean up, to center himself. “I didn’t just bring you off to get some myself. It wasn’t part of the plan.” 

“Then change the goddamn plan!” Tony snapped, actual heat in his voice this time. The post-orgasmic bliss was gone, and Bruce really, really didn’t want to fight about this. 

“In the shower,” he acquiesced. “And… slowly.” 

“As slow as you want,” Tony promised him, all sultry looks and soft lips now, carding his fingers through Bruce’s hair before levering himself off the bed and towards the bathroom. 

_No time like the present_ , Bruce mused and followed him, shedding his clothes. He almost got a face full of Tony’s tank top as it came flying out the open bathroom door, and Bruce brushed it to one side of the floor, joining Tony in the shower. 

This day was starting on a good note, and there was no reason to ruin it by refusing Tony the pleasure of returning the favor Bruce hadn’t considered a favor in the first place. 

Just an alternative ‘good morning’ after a rather shitty ‘good night’. 

 

 

****

#### \- the end -

 

 

 

 

 **Author’s note:** Is it just me or did this become plottier/more reflective than plain old PWP smut? I’m sorry. I’ll do better next time. Maybe.


	2. Smooth Sailing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline:** Shortly after ‘[Chapter 28: For Future Reference](http://archiveofourown.org/works/487114/chapters/2234651)’ of “Handling Pointy Things”.  
>  **Characters:** Bruce Banner (Hulk), Tony Stark (Iron Man)  
>  **Pairing:** Bruce/Tony  
>  **Summary:** Tony takes a bath, shaves, and tries to figure out what to do with the rest of his evening. Upon entering their room, Bruce gets an idea.  
>  **Warnings:** Language  
>  **Sexual content:** M/M, frottage, humping, kissing, rimming.

****

## 2: Smooth Sailing

 

 

****

### Avengers Mansion  
Manhattan, New York, NY, USA

Tony was lying on the bed, fresh from a bath, only dressed in a pair of black boxers, undecided as to whether he should get dressed and go down to the workshop or remain in bed and try to catch a decent amount of sleep for once. 

Bruce had gotten up to go to the kitchen for a midnight snack – not that it was midnight yet, but it was late. It was possible someone else was still up and Bruce wouldn’t come back right away, so Tony lay down on his stomach, propped up on his elbows as comfortably as possible, and picked up his tablet, moving things around the screen absentmindedly. He wasn’t getting any real work done like this, but he didn’t feel like going down to the shop either… 

He heard the door open, which heralded Bruce’s return. Tony made a sound of greeting and listened as Bruce went to the bathroom, moved around for a bit while doing something, then came out. 

“You shaved,” the other man said. 

“Yup,” Tony nodded his head. 

It was fairly obvious neither of them was talking about his face, although Tony had touched up the goatee a bit, to keep it perfectly trimmed. 

“Everything?” came Bruce’s next question. 

Tony’s mouth twitched into a smile he couldn’t help. “Most of it.” 

He heard the other man move from the bathroom doorway to the bed. The mattress dipped, just a little, when Bruce’s weight settled on it. His clothed legs brushed against Tony’s bare ones. The sensation was… different, with his skin smooth and sensitive. 

“You sure you didn’t go a little overboard there?” Bruce asked, but he didn’t sound weirded out by it. More like testing the waters to hear Tony’s opinion on the matter. 

“Are you implying I got carried away?” Tony challenged. 

Bruce let out a sound that wasn’t a word by itself, but he didn’t elaborate either. Instead, his hands ran up the backs of Tony’s legs, teasing, almost tickling, creating slight tremors as they reached Tony’s hips. Bruce’s touch hovered, as if indecisive – then he leaned down and inhaled. It may have been really weird, especially the small moan that followed, but Tony knew what Bruce was doing: he was looking for the distinct smell of the shaving cream Tony had used while in the bath. 

Reaching a decision, Bruce’s fingers gripped his ass cheeks through the clothing of his underwear. The action spread him open, just a little, and Tony exhaled at the sensation – then drew in a quick lungful of air as Bruce’s face pressed against his backside, breaths hot against the boxers. 

Teeth dug into the flesh of his right ass cheek after a second, gentle yet firmly. Tony resisted the temptation to move in some way, but he ended up staying put and trying to predict Bruce’s next move; it involved gripping Tony’s ass a little tighter and Bruce sticking his tongue towards Tony’s hole through the underwear. The firm, pointed tip of his tongue pressed against the circle of muscle, teasing, and Tony’s fingers tightened around the tablet when the pressure disappeared – then reappeared and increased with twice the effort. 

Tony tossed the tablet to the side before he broke it. He didn’t question any of this, either, because times like these were rare: Bruce’s mind didn’t just jump into ‘sex-mode’; everything he did included arduous over-thinking, and one wrong question or comment from Tony could break his concentration and the bubble of control Bruce pretended he needed against the Hulk. 

Uninterrupted, Bruce kept at it, tongue poking, breaths hot against the cloth that remained as a barrier between them. Tony would have loved to strip, but perhaps Bruce was going somewhere with this… 

He did, eventually: Bruce must have grown tired of Tony’s underwear because after a minute or so he tugged it down and off his legs, then shifted on the bed. “Spread your legs,” he told Tony – who did as he was told because only good things could come from such a request. 

Things like Bruce’s mouth on his naked ass, returning to his earlier activity with gusto. 

They had done this before, once. It had been over too soon, taking Tony totally by surprise, but now he willed himself to remain calm, to not hump the bed, and to enjoy the fact that Bruce had decided to do this, completely on his own. 

Tony and Bruce had become used to a certain level of intimacy, but they were still moving at a pace Bruce felt comfortable with. That pace led Bruce to take the reins in order to feel he was in control of the situation, but that didn’t mean things like this happened often, with Bruce coming at him out of the blue and making Tony’s heart flutter with something that had to be pure excitement. 

It was one thing to kiss and grind, jerk off or trade blow jobs; while exciting, they felt like foreplay in a sense – a prelude to something they hadn’t reached yet. Tony could admit he had a special place for it in his heart whenever Bruce stuck some part of his anatomy inside his ass. Usually it was fingers, knowledgeable and solid, but Tony made a small, selfish prayer that this wouldn’t be the last time Bruce rimmed him, because nothing compared to the feeling of Bruce’s breaths against his sensitive skin and the other man eating him out as if Bruce spared no second thoughts as to where, exactly, he was sticking his tongue. 

Tony would have kissed him right then had Bruce lifted his head long enough for him to do that – no matter where his mouth had just been. 

As those thoughts circled in Tony’s head, Bruce withdrew his tongue slightly, lapping at the outside again, poking at the rim of muscle. It felt amazing, making Tony grind against the bed, just a little. He wanted to touch himself but knew he would come too fast if he did. 

“Do that again,” Bruce murmured, then nipped at the flesh of his ass lightly, carefully. 

“What?” Tony asked, because he felt like he was doing so many things right now he couldn’t select just one and hope it was what Bruce meant. 

“Lift your hips and rub your cock against the bed,” the other man clarified. 

Tony didn’t blush at many things, but he did as he adjusted his legs – keeping them wide for Bruce – and found just the right height to drag his cock back and forth against the covers. They would have to change the sheets after they were done, and Tony’s skin might be sore – which Bruce should know – but the other man promptly pressed his face back against Tony’s perineum and hole, obliterating any doubts that this wasn’t a fucking fantastic idea. 

He tried to keep his movements controlled at first, to not push against Bruce’s face, but Bruce grabbed his hips, thumbs digging into his ass-cheeks while his tongue penetrated him again, and Tony’s world narrowed into pushing his cock against the bed and shoving his ass back on Bruce’s tongue. It made him groan and pant, and when he finally got close, hips dropping lower to grind properly against the sheets, Bruce leaned in with him, sucking on his hole, his right hand slipping lower, thumb digging in behind his scrotum, rubbing firmly right where his prostate was. 

Tony came with a litany of stuttered swear-words he wasn’t fully aware of and then sagged down, feeling so damn good. He was dimly aware of Bruce moving back and shifting, and then he thought he heard something, which forced him to open his eyes and look back over his shoulder. 

Sure enough, Bruce was palming himself through his cargo pants, not being particularly gentle about it either. His expression was almost pained, and Tony rolled over without thinking, his own euphoria almost gone by now. 

“Tony,” Bruce started, as if knowing what he was planning. 

“Come here and kiss me,” Tony ordered, sitting up a little, then tried scooting closer to Bruce while his limbs were still getting with the program after his orgasm. Bruce didn’t come willingly, so Tony reached out, tugged on his hair and pulled him over, pressing their lips together. Bruce hesitated for a fairly impressive five seconds before Tony managed to lure his mouth open for a proper, dirty kiss. He wasn’t going to dwell on the word _dirty_ , but it definitely applied. 

Bruce groaned, finally leaning closer on his own as if he could no longer resist it. His hips shifted towards Tony’s body and it had to be a snap decision when Bruce rearranged Tony’s legs so that he could settle between them – then lifted Tony’s hips higher, closer, and suddenly Tony knew what he was going for: Bruce’s crotch was right against his, clothed and naked skin pressed together. The first grinding motion of Bruce’s hips was almost desperate, and Tony pushed his legs tighter around the other man’s body, arms seeking purchase on his shoulders as they kept kissing. 

The friction of Bruce’s pants against his skin bordered on the verge of pleasant and painful. Tony could tell from the small full-body shivers running up and down Bruce’s body whenever he managed to bring himself the most pleasure, his body seeking to repeat the same motion again and again until he lost the angle and had to look for a new one. The steady pressure on his genitals ensured that Tony didn’t go flaccid after his own release, remaining half-hard as if his cock were teetering in indecision about whether it could go another round, or if this was as good as it was going to get. 

Bruce found the perfect angle again, digging into it, then groaned and drew back as he lost it. 

“This isn’t working,” Tony noted as Bruce pulled their lips apart. 

“It will do…” 

“I think I already have fabric burns on my dick from the bedspread,” Tony accused. He reached back, to tug open the bedside drawer, forced to leave Bruce’s lap in order to do it. He found the box of condoms – the especially thick ones Bruce preferred – and held it between them. “Put this on. I’ll –” 

“No,” Bruce said but took it anyway. “I… think I want to finish the way I started,” he stated. 

Tony frowned, unsure what they were talking about. 

Bruce unzipped his pants, almost as if expecting some kind of monster to jump out. Well, his cock sure looked angry for being handled in such a way, and it took Bruce a bit to maneuver the condom onto it. Tony watched him struggle, wanting to help – whether that was by wrapping his fingers around the swollen flesh or blowing him, he didn’t care. 

Once the condom was securely in place, Bruce’s hand jerked and adopted an almost punishing pace for the next few seconds until he slowed down and halted altogether, as if hitting the emergency brakes. It looked painful and Tony wasn’t sure he comprehended why Bruce would be slowing down now; Bruce was still cautious of getting ‘too excited’, whatever that meant. Perhaps he feared the loss of control that would come with a mind-blowing orgasm. 

“Fuck, Tony,” the scientist murmured. He sounded so… broken, but in a good way. It meant his resolve was weakening, like a normal person’s. 

“Tell me what to do, and I’ll do it,” Tony promised. At this point Bruce needed to be the one to make the choices. 

“Turn back to your stomach,” Bruce decided. 

Tony nodded and did as he was told. He felt a damp spot against his stomach but ignored it. 

“Can you lift your hips? Like before,” Bruce requested. 

Tony did, feeling a bit like he was on display – which was nothing new, really. Besides, he knew Bruce was a visual person, in a lot of ways, having spent so much time _not touching_ things, whether those were objects or people. 

“Look at you,” Bruce went on almost fondly, and Tony wasn’t certain what he was seeing right now that warranted such a comment. 

“Like what you see?” Tony asked anyway, trying to wriggle his ass from side to side. 

Bruce didn’t laugh, or even chuckle. For a bit Tony was worried he had done something wrong and tried to take a look at the other man over his shoulder. Bruce was still there, kneeling on the bed, cock in hand. He looked hungry and indecisive all at once before he moved forward, legs straddling one of Tony’s, and suddenly the pulsing length of his cock was right there against Tony’s upturned ass. “Can I?” Bruce asked, desperation back in his tone. “I need… God, I need to feel you so bad.” 

Tony wasn’t certain what Bruce was asking for. That didn’t change his answer in the slightest: “Do it,” he ordered, although softly. This had to be done Bruce’s way – no matter how slow and agitating that was, at times. 

Bruce’s hips shifted, one of his hands guiding his cock down to the crack of his ass, and then he moved, rubbing up and down between Tony’s buttocks. It felt good on Tony’s sensitive skin; he could feel Bruce’s cock rubbing across his hole almost pointedly, more often than could be an accident, and he kept expecting him to change the angle and just push in. Tony was certain that he could take it, feeling relaxed after the rim job. 

“Please,” he murmured, thighs shivering. “Just… push in,” Tony asked, knowing that sometimes Bruce needed a little encouragement. 

“No,” the other man refused. 

“Just a little. Just the head,” Tony tried to convince him. They had both waited for this for so long, and they were so close to the actual act of penetrative – 

“No!” Bruce snapped, in that voice that suggested he wasn’t going to be talked into anything more than he was agreeable to doing – which was rubbing his dick back and forth against Tony’s ass, one hand keeping it there, pushing it down firmly, and then Bruce came with a long groan, hips jerking and coming to a halt, then drawing back. 

Tony remained as he was for a moment, fairly certain his services were no longer required. He didn’t feel used, really, but for a moment he had been so hopeful they might actually get one long-awaited event crossed off their list. 

“Hey,” Bruce’s voice dragged him out of his dark thoughts and Tony rolled to one side of the bed, looking at Bruce as the other man came back from disposing of the condom. “I’m sorry if it… I don’t want to appear ungrateful,” Bruce said, settling on the bed beside him, trying to lock eyes with Tony’s. 

“Ungrateful?” Tony frowned, finally agreeing to look at him properly. “We’re in a relationship. There’s nothing ungrateful about… anything.” 

“I used your body –” 

“To get off, which was great!” Tony snapped, a bit angry. “That’s what I’m here for. That’s what I’ll be offering to you as long as we’re together. I get that sometimes you don’t need me directly interfering, which is fine. As long as I get to be there…” 

Bruce sighed and placed his head on Tony’s shoulder, the weight of his body almost threatening to make Tony fall over onto his back. “You asked me for something and I refused.” 

“It’s not a big deal,” Tony started. 

“I know it is,” Bruce huffed against his skin. “Don’t pretend it isn’t. I could have… but I didn’t, and I don’t have a good excuse for it, other than that I was afraid I was already going to lose control.” 

“You didn’t,” Tony consoled him. “And I think you weren’t that close. You just got really excited about… something.” 

Bruce’s lips curled into a smile and he lifted his head to look at Tony. “I think you did it on purpose,” he accused. 

“Did what?” Tony frowned, and suddenly found himself pressed down, onto his back, while Bruce settled on top of him and gently lifted Tony’s arms above his head. 

“You shaved,” Bruce explained – as if that were supposed to make sense. He leaned down to kiss the perfectly trimmed line of the goatee at the edge of Tony’s cheek, then moved down past his neck and shoulder – which would have been desirable places for follow-up kisses – and instead migrated over to Tony’s exposed armpit – freshly shaved – and licked the smooth skin, then sucked on it. 

Tony’s body jumped, just a little. “This is not the first time I’ve shaved,” he claimed breathlessly, although he had been very thorough this time, from legs to arms to pubic hair. The last part had been tricky but he had been practicing, and he wasn’t naturally all that hairy to begin with – not like Bruce, who was still inspecting the sensitive area of Tony’s left armpit as if he were going to turn it into an erogenous zone. 

It was possible he was succeeding, too. 

“I hope you know I don’t care either way,” Bruce murmured between kisses and licks. “But I’ve got to say, when you shave your genitals…” His right hand moved down from Tony’s wrists, unerringly finding the trimmed treasure trail and following it down to the patch of hair Tony had left around his cock after a long debate. He stroked Tony, one, twice, then moved down over his smooth balls and further past them, making Tony itch to part his legs again, just in case they weren’t done. Bruce’s hand stroked here and there, caressing, then drew back up to Tony’s cock. He shifted a little, his face moving away from Tony’s armpit in order to look him in the face. “I lived in a sewer for a while, did you know that? So, after that experience, walking into my bedroom and finding you there, freshly bathed and clean shaven…” 

“If you ever want to freshen up that comparison again, just let me know,” Tony grinned. “I’m certain the sewers under here are very accommodating –” Bruce’s nails pinched his scrotum, making Tony’s breath stop short. 

“It was a horrible experience,” Bruce informed him. 

“Can I call you ‘Sewer Rat’ from now on?” 

“Not if you know what’s best for you,” Bruce threatened and leaned in to kiss him. 

In between Bruce’s hand stroking him and the other still holding his arms captive, Tony decided some things were better left alone. 

 

 

****

#### \- the end -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author’s note:** Parts of the sex acts on this little piece were inspired by a porn clip I saw the day I wanted to write Bruce rimming Tony (I have a thing for that, okay?).
> 
> Also, I have no idea how that angst got included in a fairly well constructed PWP. (I won’t apologize since all that angst is part of the bigger picture…)


End file.
